Master Weaponsmith
Prerequisites: Craft (Material Type Weapons) - 7 A character with this feat has a deep understanding of weapon design and fabrication. Any weapon the character makes can be altered using the chart below to modify the DC of the craft check. Usually this will be used to create masterwork weapons, but a master weaponsmith can also purposefully create inferior weapons to lower the DC and speed production. Weapons can be made of various materials and this feat can be taken multiple times to apply to each general type of material. A weapon that contains multiple types of materials counts only as the primary material. For example, a hand axe may have a wooden haft and still count as metal. Rolling Modifiers : '''Base Damage, To Hit, Damage, Threat Range, and Critical Multiplier have a special type of modifier to their cost known as a rolling modifier. This is noted on the table by having a '+' after the cost. This means that the true DC cost is the listed number plus a rolling modifier. A rolling modifier starts at 1 and cumulatively increases by 1 each time it is used. For example, the first +1 to hit costs a total of 5 while the second would add an additional 6 points to the DC of the weapon. The third would add 7 more points to the DC of the weapon. Changes to the Critical Multiplier apply double the rolling modifier. '''To Hit : Modify the to hit of the weapon by 1 as a quality bonus each time this option is chosen. This may not be chosen more than 5 times. Damage : Modify the damage of the weapon by 1 as a quality bonus each time this option is chosen. This may not be chosen more than 5 times, nor can it be chosen if it would lower the maximum damage of the weapon below 1. Threat Range : Modify the threat range of the weapon by 1 as a quality bonus each time this option is chosen. This may not be chosen if it would lower the treat range below 1. Critical Multiplier : Modify the critical multiplier of the weapon by 1 as a quality bonus each time this option is chosen. This may not be chosen if it would lower the critical multiplier below x2. Range Increment : Modify the range increment of the weapon by 10% of the base as a quality bonus each time this option is chosen. This may not be chosen more than 5 times, nor can it be chosen for a weapon with no range increment. Special Materials : Exotic materials will change the properties of the weapon and modify it's craft DC. Most materials will increase the DC but some, such as Bronze, are easier to work with and will decrease the craft DC. See the specific material for the specific DC modifier. Suitable for Enchantment : Each time this option is selected it will increase the maximum level of enchantment the weapon can hold by 1. This does not enchant the weapon, this only makes the weapon enchantable. See the DMG for the types of enchantments that can be placed on a weapon and their costs. Rune : Place a rune on the weapon. Runes vary in their effects and craft DC costs. Size : Change the size of the weapon. The cost is based on the size category of the crafter and the size category of the intended wielder. A human (medium sized) can make weapons for Small, Medium, and Large sized wielders with no penalty. A halfling (small sized) can make weapons for Tiny, Small, and Medium wielders at no penalty. Dwarves are a special case and may choose to be considered Small, Medium, or Large for this purpose. Changing the size of a weapon will change it's weight and damage. To determine the new damage of the weapon use the Base Damage chart above, ignoring any rolling modifiers. For an increase in size, multiply the number of increases by 4 and then move down the first column until you have counted out the same number of points. For a decrease in size, multiply the number of decreases by -2 and then move up the second column until you have counted out the same number of points. In both cases, round to the next entry. Base Damage : The number and type of dice that are rolled for damage. The first number is the DC increase when moving one entry downward on the table. The second number is the DC decrease when moving one entry upward on the table. Double Weapons Each end of a double weapon is crafted separately with a 5 point increase to the DC due to the difficulty of integrating them into a single weapon. A master weaponsmith can make a double weapon using any two melee weapons that are not already double weapons. The resulting weapon will only follow the rules for double weapons if both of the weapons are one handed. If either of the weapons are two handed then the weapon may only be used two handed, though the wielder may choose which end to use with each attack if they have the appropriate feat. If both weapons are light, the resulting weapon may be made one handed only and the wielder may choose which weapon to use with each attack if they have the appropriate feat. The resulting weapon will not be a reach weapon unless both ends are based on a reach weapon. The resulting weapon will not be a thrown weapon, regardless of what weapons were used for it's ends. All double weapons are exotic and require the Exotic Weapon feat to use properly. Category:Feats